prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
Survivor Series 2010
Survivor Series 2010 was a professional wrestling pay-per-view event produced by World Wrestling Entertainment (WWE), that took place on November 21, 2010 at the American Airlines Arena in Miami, Florida. It was the 24th annual Survivor Series event. The Survivor Series chronology was originally set to end with the 2009 event when during a press conference held on February 11, 2010, WWE chairman Vince McMahon announced that WWE would drop the Survivor Series name and rebrand the event. However, the name was later reinstated and in June 2010, WWE started to release tickets for a 2010 event. The Theme song was "Runaway" by Hail the Villain. Background Survivor Series will feature professional wrestling matches involving different wrestlers from pre-existing scripted feuds, plots, and storylines that will be played out on World Wrestling Entertainment's (WWE) television programs. Wrestlers will portray villains or heroes as they follow a series of events that build tension and culminate into a wrestling match or series of matches. The main rivalry from Raw involves The Nexus leader Wade Barrett against champion Randy Orton for his WWE Championship with Nexus member John Cena as the Special Guest Referee. At Hell in a Cell two months ago, John Cena lost a match against Wade Barrett forcing Cena to join Nexus. His main priority as a member of Nexus is to help Barrett secure the WWE Championship from Randy Orton having Cena help Barrett during a Battle Royale to name a number one contender and forcing Cena to help him during his match against Orton at Bragging Rights. At that match, if Barrett did not win the match, he would have Cena fired for breaking their stipulation from their match at Hell in a Cell. However, Cena attacked Barrett during the match giving him the win via disqualification, though Orton still retains the title. The next day on Raw, when Cena won a match against Orton, Barrett named Cena the Special Guest Referee for their match at Survivor Series. Once again, if Barrett does not win the title, then he will have Cena fired, but as an incentive for Cena to perform his duty, if Barrett does win the title, Barrett will relieve Cena from his duty in Nexus. On the November 8th episode of Raw, the General Manager made the stipulation that the match can only be won via pinfall or submission, in addition the other members of The Nexus are banned from ringside. The main rivalry from SmackDown involves the World Heavyweight Champion Kane against Edge for the World Heavyweight Championship. After defeating his half-brother The Undertaker last month at Bragging Rights after their three month war, Alberto Del Rio, Rey Mysterio and Edge all interfered in Kane's "funeral" for the Undertaker. Afterwards, all three competed in a match against each other for a number one contender spot. At the end of the match, Edge came out victorious and thus becomes the number one contender against Kane at Survivor Series. Results ; ; *Daniel Bryan © defeated Ted DiBiase (w/ Maryse) to retain the WWE United States Championship (9:58) *Sheamus defeated John Morrison (11:12) *Dolph Ziggler © (w/ Vickie Guerrero) defeated Kaval to retain the WWE Intercontinental Championship (9:35) *Team Mysterio (Rey Mysterio, Kofi Kingston, Chris Masters, Big Show & M.V.P.) defeated Team Del Rio (Alberto Del Rio, Tyler Reks, Drew McIntyre, Jack Swagger & Cody Rhodes) (18:12) *Natalya defeated Lay-Cool (Layla & Michelle McCool) © in a 2-on-1 Handicap match to win the WWE Divas Championship (3:37) *Kane © vs. Edge for the World Heavyweight Championship ended in a no contest (12:49) *Justin Gabriel & Heath Slater © defeated Santino Marella & Vladimir Kozlov to retain the WWE Tag Team Championship (5:12) *Randy Orton © defeated Wade Barrett with Special referee John Cena in a Free or Fired Match for the WWE Championship (15:28) Cena is fired from World Wrestling Entertainment Survivor Series elimination matches *'Team Mysterio vs. Team Del Rio' : Other on-screen talent Also See *List of WWE pay-per-view events *WWE Event History *Survivor Series DVD release * TBA External links * Survivor Series 2010 Offical website * Survivor Series 2010 at CAGEMATCH.net * TBA Category:Survivor Series Category:World Wrestling Entertainment pay-per-view events Category:2010 pay-per-view events Category:Upcoming PPV Events